


Nothing Left

by litralleephantrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Hurt, Kinda, M/M, Sad, Sadness, Songfic, Suicide, Warning: Suicide, idk - Freeform, it'S just really angsty and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litralleephantrash/pseuds/litralleephantrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually he lost everything he never expected to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why i write all this sad stuff is there something wrong with me? probably yes
> 
> This was inspired by When the Day met the Night by P!ATD but like a sad version of it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not a native speaker.

First, everything was grey. The people, the conversations, the relationships – everything. The world was foggy - cold, sad, dreary, comfortless. But there was hope. Through the fog he could see light somewhere in the distance.

 

Then they met and his world was dipped in golden light. The sun shone on every day and the intensity of its bright sunrays enlightened  even the last grey corner. The sadness was gone and the world was warm.

 

But he wasn’t used to the sun so the comfortable warm rays of sunshine began to burn on his skin. The world was no longer golden, it was red, like everything was on fire. Red like dispute, like hurt, like war.

 

So he started to fight the sun because he couldn’t bare heat. He loved the sun but his being was only ever used to the fog. But how could the sun know that its comforting warmth could ever harm anyone? So the sun decided that he didn’t want the warmth and disappeared. And with it, every last bit of light in his life.  

 

So at last the world was black and there was nothing left.

 

He decided to leave the world behind, for there was no hope left for him. He lost the chance of finding happiness but he also escaped from the sadness. Into a world where neither the cold nor the heat could nurt him ever again and that’s when Dan knew: it was okay.


End file.
